Queen of Thieves
by Wynnefred Blaire
Summary: Anna, daughter of a high noble in the oasis city of Qujab, is leading a double life as the infamous Queen of Thieves. Will she be caught by the new and mysterious city guard? Will she be able to escape her odious arranged marriage with both her honor an


_Author's note: I know this chapter is really short, but I'm just getting the ball rolling on this story. I pretty much know where I want the story to go, I'm just having trouble with the next step, so bear with me. And oh yeah, this is only my second story, so be gentle. Please R and R!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The cherry headed parrot lifted higher into the air, wrapped snug in the firm and insistent embrace of the warm oasis city at night. Weaving higher and higher, he dropped gracefully to perch on the minaret of a palace. He turned to fully appreciate the panoramic view; spread before him was the city of Qujab, "miracle of the desert". Arched towers and doorways crested the sea of sand colored buildings and palm tree sprinkled streets. Beyond the city limits, the immensity of the never ending dunes weighed in upon the people of Qujab as though barely held back by some unexplainable force.

From that tower peak, he lifted into the building itself. Wings whispered a hello to the pink flamingoes lazily settling down to sleep in the rich palace garden, bedecked in jewel tone flowers. Through the windows of the palace, he could see veiled ladies in the twilight murmuring; in other rooms, proud men dripping in gold boasted of their valiant exploits, decorative swords and daggers hanging uselessly from their silken sashes.

Grown tired of the gaudy display, the bird alighted once again. This time, he landed in the lower district, on the windowsill of a sand colored tavern known as _The Dancing Goat. _Within was a far different scene than the palace. Women bore their faces boldly to the world, while men masked themselves, through here it was for anonymity rather than modesty.

In the back sat a distinct figure sipping darkly at a drink, curly brown hair cropped at the chin; long lashes framing sharp eyes; breaches, cotton shirt, and stiff vest hiding her modest figure.

With her close cut hair and masculine attire, she could have been mistaken for a man, yet, there was such an air of predatory femininity about her that no one ever made that mistake. When her glance fell upon a man, he felt that he had been pierced like a fish on a hook, uncontrollably drawn to her. But to be near her was as dangerous as it was seductive. The rules of society constrained her not; she was a carnal huntress, and no amount of gold nor flesh could sate her appetite. She was Anna, the Queen of Thieves.

* * *

Glancing around with her her strange blue eyes, in one effortless movement she rose from her seat and flung a few gold coins on the counter for her drink. All in the tavern who recognized her knew she had made her choice: tonight she would hunt for gold rather than flesh. As she moved through the doorway, she bumped into a fully black clad figure making his way into the tavern. Glaring sharply at his masked face, she noticed a jade insignia embroidered on the forehead of his mask. The exact design she did not recognize, but the green mark itself was all she needed to identify this man for what he was: a member of the noble guard. Ranging from royal princes to merchant's sons, these men were charged with keeping the peace, order and laws in their domain. Their insignia was always the holy green color, though the exact design varied based on which house or district they hailed from.

Anna neither feared nor respected these men, however she was wary of them. If one of the men caught her stealing, she would quickly be sent to execution. Yet, even this did not worry her. Any number of high ranking guards would love to catch her in the act, however she was as cunning as she was seductive. Confidence renewed within her, she shrugged at the disgruntled noble guard and silently melted into the dark city streets.


End file.
